Taking A Chance to Make You Mine
by DracoIncendia
Summary: Draco Malfoy was presented with a chance to make Hermione Granger his, and he will never let her go.
1. EAVESDROPPING

**A/N: Hey there! So this is my first fic... like ever and probably the last, it depends... I hope you like it! Please review! Thank you! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: EAVESDROPPING**

"You have feelings for him! You actually cheated on me!"

"What are you talking about? I cheated? You're the one who was making out in a broom closet with the school slag!"

It was before lunch when Draco Malfoy was walking in an abandoned corridor when he heard two people arguing.

"Do you really think I wouldn't know? Huh? That notebook of yours you were always carrying! I have read it Hermione! You can't deny it anymore! " 'His mercurial eyes staring into the depths of your soul' He mocked.

"You have no right to read that! And I did not cheat on you! If you actually read that, you would see that that entry was from years ago! I stopped writing when the two of us dated!" Hermione argued.

His ears perked up when he realized it was Hermione Granger and the Weasel. He went to a hidden spot so he can listen in.

His mind replayed the scene when the couple broke up two weeks ago. Hermione and Potter (Potter and him are in civil terms now) caught the weasel making out with Lavender Brown in a broom closet. Potter's reaction was very hilarious. He pulled Weasley's ear and started throwing punches at him while yelling profanities. Potter's colourful vocabulary was pretty impressive. The whole corridor was filled with students watching the disturbance. But Draco's attention was directed at Granger that moment. Her expressive eyes were filled with shock, disappointment, and something else, relief. She only managed to say "We are done" then walked away from the scene. He wouldn't have thought Granger wanting to get out of that relationship. The topic of the whole school that day was all about the scandalous cheating and the break up. Almost all of them think that Granger is better off without the cheating Weasel. Similar thoughts were going through his mind. _Granger doesn't deserve him_.

' _Then who deserves her, Draco_?' a voice inside his head said. He shrugged it off and listened to what's happening.

"But it doesn't mean you never stopped harbouring feelings for that bugger!" Weasley rebutted.

"I... uh..." Hermione Granger was speechless to that.

Draco was surprised. It is so not like Granger to not have an answer to any accusation. She always has something to say.

"It's true isn't? You're in love with a person who doesn't give a shit about you, someone who treated you horribly for years!" Weasley yelled.

"He already apologized for that, Ron; you were there at the start of the term! I forgave him! Even Harry forgave him! He hasn't even done anything wrong this year!" Hermione answered.

"Of course you would know! You were always watching him!"

Draco became more and more curious by the second, ' _Who is this "Him" they are talking about?'_ He listened intently to the conversation hoping to hear the name of the man who Ron Weasley is referring to.

"And what if I'm watching him? I am just being observant! It's not like I'm the one 'going to practice duelling with harry' when it fact you are with that slag, snogging!" Hermione defended.

"Stop calling her that! I wouldn't have snogged her if I didn't feel like my own girlfriend is going cold towards me!"

"I have been nothing but cold to you! I did everything like a good girlfriend is supposed to do! I have supported you, and I have loved you!"

"But you only loved me as a friend! Like the same way you love Harry." Ron answered sadly.

"I am so sorry Ron, I admit I made mistakes. I truly loved him, Ron. I hope you understand that. I think we both knew this wouldn't work out from the start. Our silly crush with each other is just that. We're better off as friends Ron, nothing more." Hermione said dejectedly.

"You're right, 'Mione. I forgive you." Ron sighed. "I would like to be friends with you again. I miss you and Harry. Harry is a different story though, he packed a mean punch! But I really deserved it though" He said, chuckling. "I'm sorry Hermione. Please forgive me, for all I've done" Ron apologized.

"You're forgiven Ron. I'm glad we had this 'talk'" Hermione replied.

' _Well, the Golden Trio's going to be okay now, I guess.'_ Draco thought. ' _Now I can leave.'_ He turned to the hallway.

"I'm going to apologize to Harry later" He said smiling at Hermione.

"Ron, I know you love Lavender, so don't screw it up" Hermione said.

Draco was just about to leave disappointed not to hear the name of 'Him' when suddenly something Weasley said stopped him in his tracks:

"And Hermione, The ferret is a very lucky guy" Ronald Weasley said, revealing to the eavesdropper the identity of the person Hermione Granger is in love with.

' _HOLY SHIT'_ Draco stood there in an abandoned corridor gobsmacked because of what he just heard.

' _There's no other 'ferret' in this school but me!'_

 _'No it can't be. It's impossible.'_ Draco though, still shocked.

When Hermione and Weasley left, Draco finally came to his senses. Hermione Granger is in love with HIM! Of all people it was HIM! Draco Malfoy himself.

"What did I do to deserve her?" Draco said, voicing out his thoughts.

Draco decided he's going to confirm that information, and if it's true, then he's going to make Hermione Granger his, and he will never let her go.

* * *

 **A/N: Now what? Should I continue? Reviews are verrrry much appreciated! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the late update and also for the grammar or spelling errors. I'm not good at writing and English is not my native language. Also, I am sorry if the story is moving really fast, I wanted to make this story short (about five chapters or less) and sweet or whatever, haha, soooo... On with the story! Oh and, Reviews are very much appreciated! Xo -Didi

Disclaimer: (I forgot about this in my previous chapter) Not mine... If this was, then I'd really make sure that Hermioninny and Drakey end up together...

Draco entered the Great Hall smiling like an idiot. Some students were staring at him because it was very rare for the handsome Slytherin to smile. His housemates were also wondering what's going on with their prince. When he took a seat on their table, his best mate, Blaise Zabini asked him,

"What's making you grin like an idiot, Drake?"

"Oh, nothing in particular... and I don't look like an idiot." Draco answered, still smiling.

The guys were filling their plate when Pansy sat across to Draco and next to Blaise.

"Hey Drakey, it's Saturday tomorrow, I was hoping that we could go to Hogsmeade together, like a date. I want to visit Madam Puddifoot's! I heard they have a special treat for couples!" Pansy asked in an annoyingly sweet voice.

"Go away Pansy and stop asking me on a date, it's annoying!" Draco said.

"That's why I'm doing it, Drakey!" Pansy answered, laughing.

The boys also joined Pansy in laughing. Their failed attempt at dating during fourth year became the trio's private joke. Sometimes they would tease each other about it.

"How about me Pans, aren't you going to ask your boyfriend?" Blaise asked teasingly.

Pansy grinned. "I don't have to, you know you're coming with me tomorrow mister. I have something planned for the two of us." She added with a wink.

Blaise winked at Draco. Draco understanding the meaning said,

"Ugh, I do not need to know that! You know what, you two are disgusting. Can you not talk about your mating habits during a meal?"

Pansy and Blaise just laughed at him. But before Blaise could rebut, the doors of the Great Hall opened then all the people inside stopped to stare at the two persons who came in. The friends-turned lovers- who turned to hate each other, the two thirds of the so called "Golden Trio" Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley came in together chatting happily as if nothing bad ever happened between them.

Harry Potter stood up and went to them and asked, "Mione, what's going on?"

"We already talked, Harry. I forgave him, and it's time you did too." Hermione said.

Ron carefully approached Harry, unconsciously touching his nose. "Harry, I am sorry too. I know you treat Hermione like your sister, and I have hurt her. I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Okay. I'm sorry too, about the... you know..." Harry said sheepishly.

Ron chuckled, "The abuse Harry, those punches? Oh and don't forget about the ear-pulling, that was embarrassing. I thought for a second there that you were Mum, just polyjuice-ing Harry or something."

Harry laughed, "But you really deserved it, Ron. Also, you can do the same for me or worse if I ever hurt Ginny." He added.

Hermione and the Great Hall were watching the exchange between the two with interest.

Hermione smiled with few tears in her eyes, "Boys!" then tackled the two in a huge hug.

The Great Hall started clapping for the reunited Golden Trio and that's the time they noticed the scene they were causing.

"Back to your meals everyone, show's done!" Ginny Weasley announced, standing up approaching the trio.

After everyone has settled down with their meals, Ginny embraced the trio and said, "I'm so happy for you three. Come on, let's have lunch."

"Finally, lunch! I am hungry!" Ron declared.

"You're always hungry" Ginny, Hermione, and Harry said together. The four of them just laughed and went to their table.

Back at the Slytherin Table, the other trio watched the scene. Blaise and Pansy were listening intently, while Draco was staring at Hermione. The words 'in love' and 'ferret' were replaying in his head. He kept on thinking of reasons why Hermione fell in love with him.

Pansy noticed where or rather, who Draco was looking at. Hermione Granger.

Pansy wasn't stupid. She knows why her relationship with Draco never progressed. It was because of Hermione.

Right after the Weird Sisters' performance in the Yule Ball in fourth year, she went to look for Draco to ask him to dance. She went near the black lake for she knows Draco loved that spot, and there she saw Draco dancing with Hermione in the indistinct music coming from the Great Hall. She noticed the happy, light, and comfortable expressions on their faces. She thought that they looked good together, and decided not to disturb them. It was unusual for Draco to look this happy. She wasn't as heartless as everybody thinks. She left them and went back to the Great Hall and danced with the Slytherins that night. She never mentioned it to anyone except for Blaise who also thinks that there might be a spark and sexual tension hidden beneath the rivalry of the two.

"Ahem ahem" Pansy faked a cough to get Draco's attention. That seemed to get Draco out of his trance.

"Why are you looking at Granger?" Pansy asked Draco.

Draco, finally gathering up his courage answered, "Because I'm in love with her and I think she loves me back."

Author's Note: Aaaaaaaaand that's Chapter Two People! Tell me what you think, review! Xo

-Didi


	3. Chapter 3

(In an abandoned classroom)

"Should I buy her a necklace? How about a ring? Wait, no that's too forward." Draco said.

"Mate, just stop. You've been planning this for almost a week now. Why don't you just go talk to her and tell her how you feel." Blaise replied.

"But's it's not that easy! We've been enemies for a very long time, and I don't think that saying 'Hey Granger, I kind of liked you for a very long time!" Draco complained.

"Dra-" Blaise's reply was cut off when a familiar voice entered the room.

"So you really do like her!"

"Well, he more than likes her." Blaise corrected.

"What the hell are you doing here Weasel-bee?" Draco asked.

"I am invited Malfoy. Your friend here invited me and Harry last night." Ron said.

"You did?" Draco said, looking at Blaise.

"Well, I thought you might need some help about Granger's likes and dislikes." Blaise replied.

"I can do it on my own! Besides, I already know a lot. She was born on September 19, 1979. She likes purple, she likes toast and jelly for breakfast, she doesn't drink coffee, A muggle novel Pride and Prejudice is her favorite, She speaks French, wants to be a healer when she graduates, she's allergic to shellfish, she-"

Draco's words were cut off when Harry entered their meeting place.

"Ha Malfoy, you are a stalker" Harry said with a laugh.

"Am not! It's impossible not to know these things because they're obvious." Draco defended.

Before Draco can retort, Blaise started the 'meeting'.

 _*imagine a talk show*_

"Welcome to the 'Let's Help Draco Get Granger and Not Fuck Up in The Process Committee' Meeting"

"Zabini, this is not a fucking talk show, this is ridiculous" Ron said.

"What the-? Why do you think I'm going to fuck up?" Draco asked.

"With the pace you're going, you'll never get anywhere." Harry replied.

"But I'm just looking for the right timing!"

"No, you're not. You're just scared to go for it, that's why!"

"Enough! On with the planning!" Blaise said.

"Hold up! Just to clarify, this stupid gathering is to help Malfoy get together with Mione" Ron said.

"Yes, and we'll do it with our creative plans made by our brilliant minds because THIS GUY -points at Draco- is too afraid to do it!" Blaise replied.

They started planning what should be done, and it was going smoothly with few complaints from an annoyed looking Draco. They agreed (except for Draco) with Ron's suggestion of getting Draco and Hermione trapped in a broom closet and work their differences from there.

On the other side of the castle, Hermione Granger is also planning something along with her best friend Ginny.

"Gin, help me! I'm running out of ideas. I don't know what to do! How is he going to notice me? Should I change my wardrobe or something? But, I'm not comfortable with that! Goodness! This is so unlike me! I shouldn't be worrying over a boy like this!" Hermione said.

"Mione, there's nothing wrong with you or your wardrobe! You should be you! No need to change that. But how do we get the ferret to notice you? Simple! Let's use the old method, making him jealous!

And that's how the plans were formed.


End file.
